


True intentions

by Voidisasimp



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Mislooked, Not evil Clay | Dream, Prison, Requested, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidisasimp/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: CaptainPuffy let's Dream out of prison to see the sunshine. CaptainPuffy then realizes Dream's true motives behind what he does.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	True intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinesa_1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinesa_1212/gifts).



> Sorry I saw the comment an hour after ❤️❤️
> 
> CROSS POSTED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USER 'JustanMCYTsimp'

Puffy lightly pulled Dream through the prison, taking him towards the entrance.

Dream's eyes instinctively shut at the blinding light of the sun.

"Holy shit thats a lot brighter than I remember.." Dream muttered.

"Well, you've been trapped inside of a cell for a few weeks." Puffy huffs and walks with Dream to a hill and sits down.

She pats the area next to her and looks up at Dream.

"Sit." Puffy says to Dream.

Dream complies and shuffles down next to Puffy.

"So what have you been doing in the cell?" Puffy asks.

"Nothing much. It was pretty boring in there." Dream says, sighing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Dream, why did you do it?" Puffy asks out of no where.

"..."

"Family." Dream simply says, looking down at the blown up and ruined L'manberg.

"Family? How does this benefit your family Dream?" Puffy asks.

"Not my biological family, just..my friends basically." Dream explains. 

"You did this for your friends?" Puffy asks, also looking at L'manberg now.

"Yeah. You can say that. My biological family threw me aside." Dream says monotonously.

Puffy looks at Dream sadly, softly smiling.

"So I made my own family. I didn't want Wilbur and everyone else to leave so I asked them to stop. They denied so I had to use force." Dream speaks softly.

"Oh..." Puffy mutters under her breath.

"Then everyone slowly started to leave me until no one cared about me and I got thrown into jail." Dream sighs.

Puffy feels sympathy for Dream, he just wanted to keep his family together but ended up making his family hate him.

"But hey, at least they all united to throw me into jail. They all worked together.." Dream mutters the end of his sentence.

"I'm sorry, Dream. I guess we just didn't look at things in your point of view." Puffy softly apologies.

"No, it's fine Puffy." Dream smiles at her.

"I got to see my family grow closer."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda speed ran this before bed so sorry If it's short 💔💔


End file.
